Dangerous Liasions
by Julie Ann Pope
Summary: Midsomer Murders. based on the epiosde 'Dead Man's Eleven' SLASH  TroyOMC, BarnabyTroy hinted at Troy risks it all for a liasion he knows he shouldn't even be contemplating


**Midsomer Murders**: Takes place during 'Dead Man's Eleven'

**Pairing**: Troy/OMC (Charles Jennings), Barnaby/Troy (hinted at)

**Rating**: 18+

Tom Barnaby and Gavin Troy were in the Queen's Arms. They had just bumped into Charles Jennings, the rent boy from Badgers Drift.

"He fancies you, you know?" Tom said, taking a sip from his beer.

"What?" Troy stared into his offending lemonade as he swirled it in its glass.

"Jennings, he keeps looking at you." Troy looked up at his boss and shuddered for effect.

"You should be flattered, a younger man eyeing you up." Barnaby chuckled knowing he was winding his homophobic Sergeant up. Troy took a sip of his drink and risked a curious glance over at Jennings. The odd job man gave him a wink and a smile, which made Troy's face flush.

Half an hour later Troy went to the loo as they were about to leave. Jennings cornered him just as he was going back into the bar.

"I'd like to see you again. Perhaps you have an itch you'd like me to scratch?" Jennings pressed himself close to Troy.

"I'm not prepared to pay you." Troy could feel his instant arousal, silently cursing himself for being so horny.

"I don't want paying. I don't do it for money anymore." Jennings sounded sincere enough, and Troy had seen himself that the young man was doing lots of legitimate jobs to earn his keep.

"What do you want then?" There had to be something, the copper in Troy reasoned.

"You." Troy snorted, how he wished that were true!

"As flattering as that is, I doubt that very much." Jennings brushed his lips lightly over Troy's.

"Well I do. But you're right there is more. Not here, come back tonight, midnight?" Troy looked out into the pub and saw his boss finishing the last few drops of his ale.

"I'm not sure I should." Jennings noticed his gaze.

"It's not about you. I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I promise it'll be worth your while." He gave Troy's arse a squeeze as he walked back to Barnaby.

Later that night Troy returned to the pub against his better judgement. Trish had gone to bed, leaving Jennings to clear up. He'd already picked up the typewriter and written his letter to Mrs Wilson, hiding it in the wardrobe away from Troy's prying eyes.

"I've just got to finish this. Have a seat, what can I get you?" Jennings was drying off pint glasses that had just come out of the dishwasher.

"Half a bitter thanks. So what's this about?" Jennings handed Troy his drink.

"Cricket." Troy laughed into his beer.

"Seriously. I overheard you talking to Barnaby about the match between Midsomer Worthy and Fletchers Cross. I was dropped from the team for something that wasn't my fault. Mr Cavendish just doesn't like me. He's had it in for me for ages."

"According to most people, he doesn't like anyone much. But what's all that got to do with me?" Troy took a long gulp of his drink, his body already tingling with nerves.

"I'm going to sabotage the game, help you win to get up his nose." Jennings was serious, he'd obviously been deeply offended by the man.

"I'm a copper. I'm supposed to be honest." And Troy had been looking forward to doing something as ordinary as cricket for a change.

"Then what are you doing here then?" Troy sighed; the younger man had him there.

"Fair point." Jennings outlined his plan while he wiped down the bar and tables. Troy finished his drink and watched as Jennings finished tidying up

"I'm done here. I'm just going to have a cigarette. Come with me?" Troy followed Jennings outside. They stopped just outside the front door.

"So, you're in the closet then?" Jennings said as he blew out a puff of smoke. He was still a cocky little brat, no matter how much Troy wanted to shag him.

"I don't really want to talk about it." A silence decended upon the men for a moment as Jennings finished his cigarette and then pulled Troy to him.

"Good, because I can think of other things I'd much rather be doing anyway." He kissed Troy slowly, exploring the policeman's mouth with his tongue. Troy returned the kiss with fervour. It had been a while since either of them had been intimate with anyone. Jennings kissed and licked his way down Troy's torso, unbuttoning his casual shirt as he did so.

It was the beginning of July and although it had been warm during the day, it was quite chilly at night. Troy shivered slightly as his chest was bared and he was pushed back against the wall. Jennings was quick at unbuckling Troy's belt and had his trousers and pants around his ankles in no time. Troy leant his head against the wall he was pushed up against. He closed his eyes as Jennings took his cock into his mouth. He was too sensitised to last very long under the young man's expert ministrations. Troy came violently, filling the willing throat with hot, sticky semen and almost collapsing in a heap on the grass. Jennings held him up and kissed him, making Troy taste his own semen on his lips.

Tom Barnaby shifted uncomfortably in the seat of his car. He ran his palm over the bulge of his erection, attempting to temper it somewhat. Unfortunately it only seemed to have heightened his need. He couldn't believe Troy had been stupid enough to get involved with a potential suspect, let alone allow said suspect to give him a blow job in public. He knew he should have left once he'd witnessed the kiss and had his suspicions confirmed. But seeing Troy with his trousers around his ankles and cock jutting out from his body was the decider. Tom loosened his trousers and took his erection in hand. A few tense strokes and a bit of memory recall was all it took for Tom to ejaculate. He could almost equate himself with being a dirty old man had he not convinced himself that his snooping was in his Sergeant's best interest. Getting off on it was just a by-product of his investigation. He looked on as Troy pulled his trousers back on. Jennings took him by the hand and let him back through the pub and up the stairs to his room.

to be continued...


End file.
